iPod Challenge Fairy Tales
by musingwriter
Summary: Another iPod Challenge... only this time with a fairy tale theme. Some of the stories are classics, others of my own invention... ENJOY!


iPod Challenge- Classic Fairy Tales

* * *

I was still in my bed, and yet it had seemed as if I had traveled to a different world. It seemed like a dream, but I had been there and saved the world from a great evil. I got out of the bed and realized that no time had passed; I was still only 14 years old. The kingdom that I had loved so much had gone. The reality of it hit me like a train; I could no longer go back. My world was gone, and I wanted to do nothing other than crawl back into my bed and dream. Dream myself back to Neverland.

* * *

The memories swirled around her, sometimes caressing her cheek. The tree would grow to be strong, and live off of the memories of others; preserving them forever. The people of the world danced around the Memory Tree, never daring to stop. Afraid of what would happen if they did. The Witch chuckled to herself, the ignorant fools. Dancing only made the tree stronger… no matter; it would help them in time. The words they sang danced in her head, and the Witch, imprisoned by her own spell, was doomed to forever think of the haunting dance.

* * *

The fair maiden watched as the prince sang her the melody of her childhood, she knew that moment, that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wondered if the hidden world that she had grown to hate, would prove to delight her in many unexpected ways. At any mention of the prince's name, she started into another vivid daydream. She finally believed, after 5 years, that this land was magic.

* * *

Scared, Emily watched as the stars fell. Winter had never ended and the worry she felt hadn't ended either. She closed her eyes to picture the summer; blue skies and vibrant sun. She waited as her world fell apart around her. The colors slipped off the canvas and the night could no longer be lit with stars. She had waited, for him to come home… and now, as her life disappeared forever, he was all that was on her mind.

* * *

"Fairies…" Her grandmother's last words, and now her mother's rang in Adriana's ears.

They had appeared to her now, as her mother slipped away.

"Come with us…"

Adriana stared, this was like daylight at midnight, her favorite dream, nothing as it should be.

"Don't wake me." Adriana whispered. "Just take me."

The fairies were protected, and as the wind whipped around her, she drank it all in. As the Molly, the pink fairy, laughed she heard "We must wake the dreamers…" She grabbed her by the hand, and after all those years, Adriana finally believed.

* * *

"Stephanie, you have to do this," She told herself.

Stephanie realized the only way to love, was through sacrifice

---------

"You're the Hero we've been waiting for. You have done the impossible."

She had saved another country from another evil wizard, but there was still no sign of Edward.

---------

"You have done the impossible"

"I know."

Stephanie unbound Edward, and after 15 years and an impossible quest, she kissed her true love.

* * *

Harmony was unlike anyone else, she dreamed things and felt things no one else could. It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Quiet thoughts became quiet words. The words became louder until she felt that she could go back when they called her. It had been this way before, and Harmony followed the light after it was over. She felt no need to say goodbye, she would come back.

It was back to the beginning it was just a feeling, she couldn't ever forget. No one else needed to know that as her memories grew stronger, they appeared before her eyes… she felt no need to say goodbye, she would come back when they called her.

* * *

Ariel still loved the ocean and the memories she had there. She couldn't go back to how it was though. Ariel had been created for land; it was now home, a home with Eric and Melody.

Love over Misery, she had seen both sides and even though life above water may be hard, she had found somewhere she belonged. Now after all her all her searching and all her questions, she would call it home.


End file.
